


He's Making a List...

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [17]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sidewinder shenanigans, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: There is something strange going on at this Sidewinder holiday party and Zane feels like he is being left out of the joke.
Relationships: Team Sidewinder - Relationship, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Series: Holidays 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	He's Making a List...

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 17: Naughty/Nice**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

"Do you know what year it is?" Ty asked, practically giddy in a way that Zane hadn't seen in a while. It usually meant something was about to blow up or Ty was about to lay him out on the nearest flat surface. It was often hard to tell which until things started exploding. 

"In the context of anyone else asking me that question, yes, I know what year it is." But this was Ty he was talking to and answering with the numerical answer would clearly not be correct. "Considering this is you, doll, no, I have no idea what year it is." Zane wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Particularly when Ty's grin became predatory. "You will soon." It was cryptic and annoying and Zane couldn't wait to find out what the hell his lover was talking about. "On a completely unrelated note, we need to go to Boston next weekend." 

"Something wrong with O'Flaherty?" He thought Ty would have said something for this, or at least wouldn't be quite so excited. 

Ty shook his head. "Nope. It's his turn to host the Christmas party. It's tradition." 

Zane knew Ty took Christmas seriously. When they'd been locked up on the cruise ship for Christmas last year, Ty had been upset to be missing the traditions back home. He thought that only meant with his family but apparently, Sidewinder had traditions of their own. He didn't know why that surprised him. 

"A Sidewinder Christmas party? Do you want to go by yourself? I can stay here if that would be better." Zane could hardly imagine what this party would be like, but if it was something specific to the members of the team, he would sit it out. Zane considered them his friends now too, but there was a difference between being friends and being brothers. 

Ty shook his head almost immediately. "No, I want you there. Partners can come. I mean, O and Doc will bring each other which is weird, but I want you there too." 

"Riley?" Zane liked the woman the one time they met her and looked forward to having someone there who was on the periphery looking-in like he was. 

This time Ty full-on laughed. "Oh, I doubt it. Ozone isn't going to want her to see this. Not if he is really serious about the whole marriage thing. Pretty sure that would take that option right off the table."

What the hell could Sidewinder get up to that Owen wouldn't want his girlfriend to see? Zane decided almost immediately that he didn't want the answer to that question. "Oh, but it's okay for me to be there?"

"Yep. You'll see why I promise."

Because that wasn't ominous or anything.

~ ~ ~

Zane didn't really know why he was worried when they stepped onto Nick's boat that weekend. It was tastefully decorated. The food smelled amazing. There was a full assortment of drinks. There was nothing whatsoever that made Zane think Riley wouldn't like this. Maybe Owen was just trying to keep those two parts of his life separate? Though she got on well with the guys when they first met her. 

Owen hadn't arrived yet, though he had the farthest to travel, that wasn't a surprise. "He was going to swing by our room and then he'll be here," Digger told them, barely containing his snickers. Ty, Nick, and Kelly all laughed as well and Zane had the feeling that there was a joke here he hadn't been let in on. When Digger noticed Zane wasn't laughing, he frowned. "Ah, Six never told ya, did he? Well, you're in for a treat." He patted Zane's shoulder, gave him a broad smile, and went to get more food, leaving Zane more confused than ever.

Twenty minutes later, they all heard the footsteps outside and the guys exchanged grins. What was so exciting about Owen getting here? Or more specifically, what was so _hilarious_ about Owen getting here?

Zane's question was answered a moment later when Owen walked through the door. But that answer only gave him about a hundred more questions. Most importantly... _WHY?_

"Ho ho ho," Owen bellowed from beneath far more red velvet and white faux fur than any self-respecting Marine should be wearing. He was in a full Santa costume complete with beard and he carried a bag that looked suspiciously full for the number of people who were in the room. 

Zane supposed he now understood why Owen wouldn't want Riley to see this. 

Though, if Ty ever dressed up like this, Zane was taking pictures and posting them at the office.

Ty sidled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and answered the question that was most on his mind. "Whoever hosts the party has to dress up like Santa the next year and bring gifts for all of the team. We missed the party in San Diego last year when I was supposed to be Santa. I was convinced they would never forgive me but they're a refreshingly understanding bunch." 

Seeing Ty dressed up as Santa would have been highly preferred to being locked up on the cruise ship, though they did have an important conversation while imprisoned, so maybe it wasn't all bad. "You mean to tell me I have to wait a full five years before I get to see you dress up like this?"

"Six, actually. Welcome to the team, darlin'! You get to be Santa down in the Bayou!" 

Oh no. No no no, that was NOT happening. "We live together. We can host together and you can dress up the next year."

"Nope, doesn't work like that. Of course, it means we get to have the party in Baltimore twice every cycle but that's okay." Okay for Ty, maybe. Certainly not for Zane. 

"This is not what I signed up for, Meow Mix." He shuddered just thinking about putting on that costume. 

They stood and watched Owen get settled into a chair with his bag of gifts next to them. "Pretty sure it was 'for better or worse', Lone Star."

"We ain't married yet, Grady."

Ty waved him off. "You're stuck with me, Garrett. Get used to it."

Owen interrupted them by patting his lap. "Garrett, as the new one, you get to sit on Santa's lap first and tell me if you've been naughty or nice this year."

Oh _hell_ no. Ty could see the argument he was already building up to. "You don't get a present if you don't sit on Santa's lap. And if Ozone is the one who brought them, then you really want one."

Zane hesitated. He really didn't want to do this but apparently, it was tradition. It meant something to Ty. And it meant a nice gift. He finally nodded and walked over but before he sat down, he pointed at Ty and glared. "As soon as we are married, I want a divorce."

The whole team just laughed and when he sat on Owen's lap and the man started cursing that Zane was crushing him, Zane joined in too. 

This might be the most ridiculous, dysfunctional family he had ever seen but they loved each other. And he loved them. For some reason. 

Besides, the gift really was worth it.


End file.
